hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Earl (2016, Garfield's Version)
What if Earl didn't happen like it did in 2016, but it was a hypothetical article? This is what it would look like made by me. Hurricane Earl was the deadliest Mexico Atlantic hurricane since Hurricane Stan in 2005. It was a fairly early season storm, which traveled through the Caribbean sea in early August, eventually striking the Yucatan Peninsula and the coast of Mexico. The origins of Earl can be tracked back to a tropical wave that moved off Africa's coast in late July. It moved through the Caribbean sea in an almost due west motion and struck Mexico. Earl was the first storm to form in the Atlantic in 2016 since Tropical Storm Danielle in June. The severe impacts of Earl caused the name to be retired at the WMO convention in Spring 2017. Meteorological History Formation Around July 25, 2016, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, and the NHC monitored it for tropical development. The wave was moving due west through the unfavorable tropical Atlantic, but was noted for development in the Caribbean sea, where there was less wind shear. The wave was moving quickly, and was struggling to develop as a result of this. A recon jet confirmed the wave had gale-force winds, but lacked a closed circulation. This trend would continue for the next few days, as Earl entered the Caribbean sea. Low shear and warm sea surface temperatures in the Caribbean sea allowed the system to develop more convective banding and organize further, but it still lacked a closed circulation. As the calendar turned into August, leaving July 2016 without any tropical activity, the wave began to organize significantly, and on August 2nd, a recon jet found a closed circulation, and Tropical Storm Earl was declared. Peak intensity and first landfall Upon being declared, Earl continued to move at a quick pace, although slower than before. At the time, Earl was expected to peak as a strong tropical storm before striking the Yucatan Peninsula. However, conditions were still conductive for further tropical development, and Earl began to further consolidate, and Earl began to intensify. As August 3 came around, Earl was now a strong tropical storm, and the NHC noted the possibility for Earl to intensify into a hurricane before landfall. Earl attained 70 mph winds early on August 4, as a recon jet confirmed a low-level eye feature within the storm. Around 12:00 pm on August 4, a recon jet confirmed Earl had intensified into a category 1 hurricane, and the NHC posted hurricane warnings in Belize and Quintana Roo. Earl's cloud tops began to fluctuate as an eye feature began to pop out on satellite, and Earl peaked with 85 mph winds. But before the eye could properly define itself, Earl made landfall near Belize City, Belize at peak intensity. Earl weakened as it crossed the mountainous terrain, but survived to enter the Bay of Campeche. Final landfall and Dissipation Favorable environments in the Bay of Campeche would allow Earl to potentially intensify, as the NHC said. Earl moved over the warm waters of the BoC on August 5, and abruptly intensified to winds of 60 mph, an unexpected event. A trough to the north than pushed Earl south. As Earl reached it's secondary peak, it briefly popped out an eye structure. Earl eventually made landfall in Veracruz, Mexico with 60 mph winds. Now over even more mountainous terrain, Earl rapidly weakened, and was declared a remnant low on August 6. The remnants of Earl would later contribute to Tropical Storm Javier in the Eastern Pacific. Retirement Due to the high fatality count and moderate damages, the name Earl was officially retired at the WMO convention in spring 2017, and it was replaced with Elliot for use in the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Hypothetical Versions of real storms Category:Category 1 hurricanes Category:August - September Hurricanes Category:VileMaster Category:Realistic Category:Retired storms Category:Deadly storms